Survival for live or for love?
by LenaChama
Summary: Reto 1- Te despiertas en una habitación oscura ¿Qué cojones pasa? ¿Por qué estás ahí? -Soy Lena ¡Encantada! -S-sí... Soy... [Intento de harem reverso] /Malísima para summarys xD/


Hola buenas, soy nueva aquí, aun que llevo mirando fics aquí desde hace ya milenios xD (Sin cuenta x.x)

Poz hace poco me dio por empezar a interesarme cada vez más por la escritura y bueno, me motivé y quise empezar una historia. Quiero aclarar, que, en este fic **NO **se van a aceptar OC's. Tú, lectora, sí, tú, la que lee, vas a ser la protagonista de la trama. Lo he visto en varios fics de aquí y me gustó.

**Negrita: Gritando**

_Cursiva: Pensando_

Conversación normal

:3 Puez ala, disfruten, o al menos inténtenlo xD. **|Fic escrito en segunda persona.|**

**1er Reto**

Te despiertas con pesadez, te rascas los ojos y notas cierto dolor en la mayoría de la espalda, quizás porque habrías dormido en el piso. Bostezas y apoyas ambas manos en el frío suelo mientras abres los ojos lentamente.

Notas como la oscuridad invade la habitación en la que te alojas, causándote un pequeño escalofrío, cuando te empiezas a acostumbrar a tales condiciones, vislumbras a lo hondo una puerta de hierro oxidada, te levantas maldiciendo por lo bajo a tu cuerpo, el cual no quiere hacer caso a tus ordenes y te proporciona varias complicaciones para levantarte.

Ya de pie, avanzas a tu paso, tu objetivo es llegar a la única salida del cuarto. Cada paso que avanzas puedes ver cada vez más detalles de ésta; tan sólo tiene una pequeña ventana, también de hierro, con varios barrotes incrustados, los cuales tan sólo te permiten ver a medias las vistas al exterior, suspiras con cierta confusión, pues realmente no sabes porque cojones estás encerrada en lugar como este.

Agitas la cabeza evadiendo todo tipo de sentimientos, pues piensas que no es el momento apropiado.

Sigues el recorrido de la pared para guiarte, ya que tu vista no alcanza tanto. Tocas de repente una pequeña cama, ves que está cubierta por un edredón y tiene una almohada en la cabecera, no llegas a ver el color de éstos. Sueltas una carcajada, a ver ¿Hay una cama y tú durmiendo en el piso?

Te prometes a ti misma que si llegas a encontrar al que te metió en esto le darías un par de hostias, y no, no una de esas que sólo te quejas en el momento, una de ésas que se te queda hasta la marca de la palma de la mano.

Dejas de lado el tema y avanzas un poco más, chocándote de frente con la esquina. Esbozas una sonrisa, pensando en lo bueno que habría sido grabarlo. Poco a poco recorres casi toda la habitación, cuando, de repente, en un punto concreto de ésta pisas algo, algo blandito, notas. Afinas la vista y miras lo que has pisado; ¿Una mano tal vez?

En ese momento en la habitación se produce un cambio de luz. Ahora todo está a la vista. Cierras los ojos violentamente por el shock de luz, te los rascas y los vuelves a abrir.

Te agachas y tocas con suavidad esa mano, alejas tu mano de la suya y miras a su dueña.

Es una chica, sí, no muy alta, si no, todo lo contrario, deduces que apenas llega a 150 cm.

Lleva el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, y flequillo de lado, a penas se ve su ojo izquierdo. No llegas a ver el color de sus ojos, pues claro, está dormida, pero, en cambio sí el de su pelo, tiene el cabello castaño de raíz, pero a media cola se ve como se torna de varios colores. Tiene la boca medio abierta, y, si se escucha atentamente se oyen varios susurros. Te fijas en su vestimenta; Un top negro con varias estrellas de decoración en ella azules, unos shorts negros, unas medias azules con detalles negros y un par de botas negras con encajes azules de plataforma. Lleva unos cascos en el cuello colgados y, unas gafas de esas que utilizan los pilotos de avión puestas en la cabeza.

Oye…. **Oye!** -Le susurras, agitándola cual muñeco. –

Asdasdfd **¡Déjame puta! **–Te grita y te empuja. Abre los ojos y te mira sorprendida. –Ah… Esto… Ja ja lo siento, pensé que eras otra persona. –Esboza una amplia sonrisa y te tiende la mano.- Soy Lena **¡Encantada! **

Y-yo soy [TN]. –Le agarras la mano, con desconcierto. –Oye… Por cierto… ¿Tú no sabrás porqué estamos aquí? –Le preguntas, insinuándole. -

¿Dónde? –Lena gira su cabeza mirando fijamente todo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor.- Esto… Espera. ¡Esta no es mi casa! –La chica pone un puchero y cruza sus brazos. La miras con gracia, la cara de la joven, era realmente chistosa, seguro que si cuelgas una foto en facebook llega hasta más de los 100 me gusta, pero, decides no reírte, pues, sería una falta de respeto. -

¡No me jodas! –Le afirmas con cierta ironía, las palabras de Lena te hacen pensar que realmente no sabe nada de esto, así que decides cambiar de tema, soltando un suspiro.- _Esto va a ser largo… _

En otro lugar, más específicamente, en un gran despacho blanco de aspecto moderno, una mujer de mediana edad, más o menos, se encontraba organizando; toqueteaba unas pantallas táctiles, en ellas, se encontraban fichas ¿Fichas? Sí, fichas. No, no de esas fichas para jugar al casino, si no de esas que contienen información de una persona.

La mujer sonreía mientras miraba un par de ellas, más concretamente ésas dos que llevaban el nombre de [TN] y Lena…

Espero que hayan disfrutado de su lectura. Acepto críticas, tomates, galletas… XD

Eso sí, no sean demasiado rudos, es mi primer fic :3

Pus aquí les dejo unas preguntitas :3

**¿Qué están haciendo Lena y [TN] encerradas en una habitación? ¿Cual creen que es el motivo? ¿Para qué creen que la señora tiene sus fichas? **

**Ah, y por último, me gustaría que eligieran 5 personajes de IE y los pusieran en los reviews. Los más botados serán los elegidos xwx Y se preguntarán ¿Elegidos para qué? **

**Puez porque queridos amigoz, éste es un fic de Harem, sí, Harem. Así que los que salgan más serán los amantes de la prota, ósea a ser, tú. X3**

Matta ne~


End file.
